


Late Angel

by Bandtrees



Category: Mortifer (Webcomic)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Goretober 2016, I KNOW ITS DECEMBER BUT THIS WOULDV BEEN PERFECT FOR GORETOBER, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Original Character Death(s), Tatrasiel (OC), basically kain eats my poor oc, this is bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: His hunger was insidious, seeping into his brain and changing his way of thinking. It made his teeth and nails itch and his jaw restless. His throat ached for the need to eat something, ANYTHING. Kain could die of famine down here. And he didn't want to do that.





	

Kain wasn't sure how long he'd been in Hell, if he was to be entirely honest.

Time blended together; he'd tried to count the hours but it was no use. He'd tried cutting a notch in his foot whenever he felt like a day had passed, but that idea was thrown down the drain when a. he didn't have any cutting tools and b. he didn't wanna bleed any more than he already had.

However long it had been- hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years -Kain was starting to feel his health deteriorate.

He wasn't even sure food existed in this place. He'd found himself tripping over the dry bodies of emaciated demons more times than he liked to admit. The other folk he did see looked all skin and bones, and he felt like he was the same.

He didn't want to look, though. Whatever he would see, he felt he wouldn't like it.

He'd forced himself to throw up and eat that at one point, but that was pointless. Nothing came up but air, spit, and a tooth.

He'd been sucking on gravel from the ground (Artemis had once told him it would sate hunger) until the top of his mouth was raw and gross like some rotten candy and tasted of blood. But it didn't help his hunger one bit.

His hunger was insidious, seeping into his brain and changing his way of thinking. It made his teeth and nails itch and his jaw restless. His throat ached for the need to eat something, ANYTHING. Kain could die of famine down here. And he didn't want to do that.

He hadn't found his friends yet, but he wasn't about to give up. Johnathan and Lorelei, even Lucifer and Joshua, they were people he didn't want to live without. 

He'd been wandering around like always when he came across what looked like a camp. Seemed some people made themselves at home. Kain took a few quick glances around to see if the camp's owner was anywhere to be seen, then approached closer when he saw nobody.

The center of the area was a fire, clothes set out around it like mats. It was mainly robes not unlike the ones the angels wore, all tattered and with dark stains Kain didn't have to look twice to know what were. 

There was a big tent set up, or at least something that Kain thought was to resemble a tent. It was held together with what looked like mud, a couple thin blankets across the top. He carefully approached it, opening the flap and looking inside.

He was surprised to see how well kept it was. There were even two sleeping bags! (Made out of skin, but still!) There was a small boulder on the right side of the tent with an incredibly worn dark green bag propped up against it. He rummaged through it, sadly finding nothing that could be food. He did find a makeshift dagger though, made with intricately carved bone and a rock handle. He smiled a bit, tucking it away in his robe. It would be useful later. Some people in Hell had learned to live large, apparently.

Kain hummed a bit to himself, studying the bag's contents. Oddly enough, it was mainly rocks. Rocks with nice designs or colors or odd shapes or otherwise exotic looks, but rocks nonetheless. They all had what Kain assumed was the name of the owner carved into them- Tatrasiel.

Tatrasiel seemed like they'd been in Hell either their entire life or five minutes, by their belongings. So resigned to their fate they started collecting rocks, or they were just so new and spoiled they weren't aware of their danger. At least that's what Kain figured. He didn't know this person's life.

There was no food around. Maybe that's what they were away for? They could be getting food, and maybe they'd see Kain there and let him join them. That'd be nice.

He knew it was just hopeful thinking, though. 

His stomach loudly protested with a growl as he went through the rest of Tatrasiel's belongings. Nothing of real value, but he did find a crumpled up picture deep in the bag. Kain carefully uncrumpled it, turning it over in his hands.

A faded picture of a group of angels, most of them with their wings. The one in the center Kain assumed was Tatrasiel had curly dark blue hair and bright green eyes, a big smile on his face and plush wings tinted purple at the tips. To his side was a shorter angel with long silvery gray hair and the same shade of green eyes as Tatrasiel- they didn't have their wings yet. At Tatrasiel's other side was a skinny male angel with neat blond hair and dark blue eyes, wingtips a pretty teal color. On that one's lap was a small dark haired wingless angel with closed eyes, likely newly formed. A happy family, it seemed. What kind of people did Tatrasiel leave behind when he was sent?

Kain was about to tuck the picture away in his robe and close the bag when he heard footsteps. He froze, his eyes wide. Crap. 

He didn't dare move a muscle in hopes of his presence not being known, but that didn't do anything for him when the tent opened behind him. He slowly turned, having to look up to see the stranger.

Tatrasiel. His eyes were as wide as Kain's, probably just as surprised to find some random demon rummaging through his stuff as the random demon was to see him return. There was no doubt he was the same angel from the picture, but he was roughed up considerably. His hair was a lighter shade with white streaks, now matted and torn rather than attractively messy and curly like it had been in the picture Kain saw. 

His fluffy wings had been mangled, the right with ripped feathers messily bandaged up while the left was dangling by tendons with lacerations and dirt all over it. An ugly gash across his left cheek showed his teeth, looking like a glasgow smile that was given up on halfway. The sleeves on his gray robe were filthy looking, the ends covered in viscera and blood and spit and gods knew what else. 

He stared at Kain for a couple seconds, and Kain stared back. There was a moment of silence, before Tatrasiel stepped back with his hands clasped in prayer.

"Take anything you want, just please don't kill me!"

If he was being honest, Kain didn't expect this. From his experiences, Hell made people cursed and crazy. He'd be less surprised if the angel lunged at him and tore out his teeth or something. But he was... surrendering?

"I don't have anything you would want, I'm sorry!!" 

Kain ignored Tatrasiel's pleas for mercy, turning his back to him again and staring at the ground. No food then, huh? He picked at his fingernails in thought. Well, he didn't want to just leave, did he? The taller angel was cowering, and Kain could feel the terrified green eyes boring into him.

And then it hit him.

"I think you do."

"...Wh- huh..?!"

Yes, yes- why hadn't he ever thought of this before?! He could feel an odd chill run up his spine in time with his grumbling stomach, but it wasn't the bad kind of chill, oh no! It was adrenaline! With that his mind was made, a toothy grin suddenly splitting his face as he whipped around and tackled the other angel.

Tatrasiel shrieked in surprise, but it turned to pain when Kain started hitting him as hard as he could. The blue haired angel tried to crawl away, but was met with a kick to the chest hard enough to leave him winded. He coughed roughly, and in the time he was out Kain bit down hard on his left wing. He screamed again in pain when Kain had managed to bite through with an ugly crunch. 

He shoved Tatrasiel to the ground and tore away, a chunk of the other's purple tinted wing in his mouth. As disgusting and immoral as it would've seemed when he was an angel, Kain chewed and swallowed it with some effort. That was the first real thing he'd eaten since he'd arrived here! How could he pass down the entire meal in front of him?

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Tatrasiel shrieked, trying his best to shove the manic angel- no, demon -off of him. But it was no use, and his efforts were put to waste when his jaw was grabbed with both Kain's free hands and twisted roughly. There was the audible crack of something breaking.

He slammed Tatrasiel's head to the ground, an ugly crack ringing out as it hit the floor and making him see stars. The angel let out a pained groan, holding his head. At first he took the beating like a true demon, but as Kain struck at his face repeatedly his strength had begun to dwindle.

He flailed, wings waving erratically in panic. Kain pinned the right down with minimal effort, removing the dagger from his robe and beginning to saw at it. There was the ugly sound of bone being cut through, the scraping noise and pain making Tatrasiel's face go green. 

Once the wing was almost entirely gone, Kain yanked it off with both hands, making the other demon let out a gurgled cry of pain as his wing was torn from his side with a loud ripping noise. The dagger clattered to the ground, Tatrasiel reaching to grab it. He picked it up with trembling hands, practically delirious from the shock. 

Kain pulled away, sat back and not hesitating to dig into the severed wing. He roughly tore off a chunk of feathers, eyes gleaming with EXCITEMENT. He twisted the wing in his hands, breaking it further and effectively cracking it open. He started ravishing it like an animal, and there was no doubt his entire life of proper morals preached to him in Heaven had been broken down under a need to survive. 

Tatrasiel stood on trembling legs, panting from exhaustion. The knife was shaking in his hands, slick with sweat and blood. His eyes were wide, flashing bright green in the dark. He staggered to his attacker, raised the knife above his head, and Kain suddenly grabbed his arm and tore the knife from his hand. 

The yanking of the knife cut Tatrasiel's hand and fingers. He hissed in pain, tightly holding his bleeding hand. Kain pulled him over by the robe, and stabbed him directly in the throat.

There was an ugly gurgling noise as Kain overpowered the other once more and pushed him to the ground a final time, stabbing him again and again and again until his head was almost entirely severed and he was no longer moving. Kain stayed there until the body went limp and there was the stench of body fluid.

He slid off Tatrasiel's body, tearing the dagger out of the dead man's jugular and, by extension, the ground it had grown to be stuck in. He hoisted the body over his shoulder with a grunt, holding the severed wing under his arm. He uneasily stepped away from the camp, looking back on it and silently thanking Tatrasiel for his sacrifice. In the end, he was helping Kain find his friends, and he seemed like a nice angel. He would've been happy to help if the circumstances wouldn't have costed him his life. That much Kain was sure of.

He'd be sure to be on alert- he'd be easy pickings for a demon, exhausted and carrying a free meal. How ironic would it be if, after all this, he'd be killed by some hungry demon? He laughed a bit at the thought. There hadn't been a demon in sight, luckily. He'd been able to take a safe detour back to his temporary cave, too. That was good.

He whistled a tune he'd remembered Lucifer playing on his space drum back in Heaven, managing to make it to his cave he'd most likely move from later. He plopped his newfound meal onto the ground.

He'd certainly be eating well tonight.


End file.
